


With the Same Damn Hunger

by angelsoutofhaze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsoutofhaze/pseuds/angelsoutofhaze
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #40: Feast





	With the Same Damn Hunger

In the early hours of the cool autumn morning, when the sun has first begun to seep its warm light through the blinds, Louis stirs. He takes a moment to revel in that inbetween state of sleep and consciousness. Upon opening his eyes, the first thing he sees is Harry’s naked torso, ivory skin dusted in gold. Louis thinks of how lucky he is, that he gets to feast his eyes upon his lover. How blessed he is, that he’s the only one allowed to worship his body. Harry is the nourishment that his soul craves, yearns for, belongs to.


End file.
